omniverse_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Omniverse Squad
The Omniverse Squad (多くの世界の保護者, Ooku no Sekai no Hogosha, lit. Guardians of the Many Worlds) is a Team of trained soldiers set to protect the Omniverse. Members are part of the Omniverse, with most being part of pre-existing universes, fighting for their worlds in addition to others. Members The Omniverse Squad is consistent of many people. Legends These guys are the highest ranked members of the Omniverse Squad. The True God Omnis is among them. Current * Omnis, the True God * Shirowing the Creator * Kurowing the Destroyer (before being absorbed into Kuroclaw and after being released) * Adam * Eve * Great Beings of Infinity ** Cronus ** Chorus ** Exousia ** Pragatikotita "Pragma" ** Myalo ** Psychi Former * Omega X (Sacrificed himself to seal Kuroclaw during the First Days) * Alpha (Deceased) * Beta (Deceased) * Gamma (Deceased) * Delta (Deceased) Elites These are the members that are extremely skilled, and challenging them to a fight will very likely result in a loss for the opponent if not trained properly. Current Operatives * LEADER José Javier "Javi" Ayala Vélez ** José the Wolf ** Prince Omega Blade ** Dimensional Warrior Omega ** Ultraman Omnis ** Cure Omnis * '''CO-LEADER '''MasterNinja4 * '''OUTLOOKER '''Madelyn "Maddy" Rose Furete ** Maddy the Magenta Bomber * '''OUTLOOKER '''Jessie * '''ELITE TRAINED AGENT '''Danah Rocha ** Morganite Comet ** Cure Lollipop ** Cure Comet ** Cure Soundtrack ** Cure Joy ** Cure Poker ** Cure Fanfare ** Cure Dazzle ** Cure Glamour ** Cure Bling RWBY Dimension * Team VOLT ** Vio Murasaki ** Ocean Puleun ** Linnie Belyy ** Tara Cota * Rose Akakiiro * Juniper Akakiiro * Voruto Murasaki * Midori Murasaki Kirby Dimension Complex * Prince Starpuff III Sonic Dimension Complex * Pyro the Hedgehog * Frost the Bat * Elec the Eagle * E-124 Zedd Danganronpa Dimension * Kibou Senshi Sailor Moon Dimension * Ai Hoshiko/Sailor Stellar * Ryuu Taiyou/Solar Knight * Stella Vocal Synthesizer Dimension Complex = VOCALOID/UTAU = * Hose "JAVI" Hikarine * Ultra Xperience ** Taiki Ryuuseine ** Aoki Futane ** Akane Futane ** Dragu ON ** JO = Evillious Chronicles = * Crystalian Royals ** Hero Brothers XZ *** Alexander/Hero X *** Maxwell Jr./Hero Z ** Joshua ** Esther ** David ** Moses ** Vesta Kamen Rider Dimension Complex = Ex-Aid World = * Masato "Red" Akahoshi/Kamen Rider Future * Aiko Akahoshi/Kamen Rider Love * Proton/Kamen Rider Proto-X = Build World = * Kamen Rider EleTech ** Kamen Rider StormGenso *** Tai Ryuusei/Kamen Rider Genso *** Ken Raiden/Kamen Rider Storm ** Hana Midorikawa/Kamen Rider Rose ** Jake Frost/Kamen Rider Blizzard My Little Pony Dimension Complex = Equestria = * Star Trinity ** Starblast ** Stardash ** Starshine HyperDimension Neptunia Dimension Complex * Fusion Drive ** Geo/Purple Drive ** Vito/Black Drive ** G-Body/White Drive ** ConneX/Green Drive * Millie * Stella Precure Dimension Complex * Densetsu/Yume Precure ** Momoko Yumehoshi/Cure Rose ** Aoki Mizumi/Cure Blu ** Kiseki Naegi/Cure Shine ** Violet Florence/Cure Violette ** Akane Kazan/Cure Blaze ** Midori Morimoto/Mi-chan/Cure Starlight ** Fairies *** Momo *** Aoi *** Kise *** Viola *** Akai * Yo-Kai Pretty Cure ** Bukimide Murasakiiro/Cure Eerie ** Purichino Pinkuni/Cure Charming ** Fushigiwo Kirakiiro/Cure Mysterious ** Gouketsuyo Orenjite/Cure Tough ** Isamashiru Akari/Cure Brave ** Pokapokane Midorita/Cure Heartful ** Usurakageni Aomi/Cure Shady ** Nyororonshi Shianchi/Cure Slippery ** Enmani Himeriyo/Cure Enma ** Regendori Goruden/Regendo-chan/Cure Legendary ** Yo-Kai *** Manjimutt *** Jibanyan *** Kyubi *** Roughraff *** Blazion *** Happierre *** Usapyon *** Hidabat *** Venoct *** Whisper *** Lord Enma *** Legendary Yo-Kai ****Dandoodle ****Spoilerina ****Komashura ****Gilgaros ****Shogunyan ****Elder Bloom ****Poofessor ****Slurpent Bomberman Dimension * Omega Bomber Former * Vector (Retired) Next Generation These fellows are offspring of the Current Generation, they're to fight at their own group. Current * Children of Vio Murasaki ** Kuro Murasaki ** Shiro Murasaki * Child of Ai Hoshiko/Sailor Stellar and Ryuu Taiyou/Solar Knight ** Ai "Aiko" Hoshiko II/Sailor Stellar* * Children of Fusion Heart and the Goddesses of Gamindustri (HyperDimension) ** Nepgeo (Child of Geo and Neptune (HyperDimension)) ** Diamond (Child of Vito and Noire (HyperDimension)) ** Shimmer (Child of G-Body and Blanc (HyperDimension)) ** Minty (Child of ConneX and Vert (HyperDimension)) Other * Omniverse Soldiers - these are the standard soldiers that fight alongside the Omniverse Squad, and come in a variety of form. ** Standard - They carry assault rifles and hand knifes. ** Snipers - They carry sniper rifles, some with silencers. ** Hitmen - They carry handguns with silencers and fiber wire. *** Spies - Variant of the Hitmen that also carry cloaking devices and in some cases, a spy drone. ** Assassins - They carry twin hidden blades, darts, swords, and wear distinguished cloaks. * Omniverse Medics - These guys heal the wounded. *This member fights alongside the parents of the current generation. Allies The Omniverse Squad has made some useful allies along the way. * Mobius Resistance (Sonic) * Freedom Fighters (Sonic) * Future Foundation (Danganronpa) * Reformed Warriors of Hope (Danganronpa) * Skullgirls Fighters * Kirby & his Star Allies * The Bomberman Bros. and the 5 Former Dastardly Bombers ** The Legend Bombers * The Justice League * S.E.E.S. (Persona 3 & P3P) * The Investigation Team (Persona 4) * Phantom Thieves of Omniverse Hearts (Merging of Phantom Theives of Hearts (Persona 5) and Team Danganronpa V3)) * Huntsmen of Remnant (RWBY) * Team VOCALOID * Inhabitants of Evillious * Precure All-Stars * CPUs of Gamindustri and Company(All Neptunia Dimensions) Enemies Since there's a load of folks that would disturb the balance of the Omniverse, the Omniverse Squad would put a stop to this madness. Kuroclaw Army The Kuroclaw Army is the Omniverse Squad's main threat. * Kuroclaw the Destroyer (Previously the embodiment of Kurowing's rage, he is now his own entity.) * KuroBlade * KuroBuster * Kuroflyers * Kurolings Kuroclaw's Allies Kuroclaw has some allies of his own. Current * Zetsubou Senshi * Lilac/Conquest Heart * Dr. Geno (RWBY) * Shadow Huntsmen (RWBY) * Enemies of the CPUs (Neptunia) * Eggman Empire * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) * Zavi Yamine * Dracula Bomber and Company Former * Warriors of Hope (Now working with the Omniverse Squad, with Kibou Senshi as his mentor.) * Jake Ranger (Now working with the Omniverse Squad.) Category:Omniverse Squad